Lightning Legacy
by KittyKatKaro
Summary: Laxus get problems with his magic power. To get help, he has to find his mother. But that's easier to say as to do. She disappeared shortly after his birth and never came back to Fairy Tail again. He even don't know, if she's still alive. Will he get the help he need?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Author's Note: Kind of a "What if…?" story. But the idea just popped up in my head.  
I'm not a native English speaker, so excuse me for some bad grammar and chosen words^^

* * *

She looked down at the baby in her arms. He looked so adorable, so cute.  
She felt already guilty about what she was going to do.  
But she wasn't ready to be a mother. She never wanted to become on.  
But she became pregnant because of an affair. As she figured it out, she wasn't able to kill the child inside her. So she carried him out and born him.  
"I'm sorry", she murmured and laid the little boy down in his bed.  
He was sleeping, not aware of the fact, that he loses his mother in this moment.

She went out of the room and faced her guild master, her father figure, the grandfather of her child.  
"You want to leave him?"  
"I am not ready to be a mother. I am a mage, but not a mother. I consider Fairy Tail as my family, so he will also do. And I believe… I believe he will overcome the pain to not know his mother. He won't need me, he will have the guild. And you. And his father. But he will live without his mother, without me."  
"You're going to leave Fairy Tail?"  
"No. I'll take a longer S-Class mission. Maybe someday I'll be able to meet him as his mother. But for now, no. I can't."  
Without any further explanations she walked away.  
She already stayed to long with him and now she feels guilt for her actions.

_"I'm sorry Laxus…"_

* * *

Laxus never knew his mother. His grandfather told him once, she was a great mage. And she was a member of Fairy Tail. But when the lightning mage asked, if she was alive, he never got the answer. His grandfather avoided to give him any explanations, why his mother wasn't there anymore.  
And after some years he stopped asking. It didn't bother him.

Years passed and he forgot it. He never asked again about his mother.

The only thing he knew to 100% was that he has his lightning magic from his mother.  
He had his blonde hair and orange eyes from his mother.

If Laxus would ever meet his mother, if she was alive, there was just one question he wanted to know:  
Why did she leave him behind?


	2. The problem

**Chapter 1**

Author's Note: I really had some hard time on writing this. I just didn't know how to start this chapter. But this chapter is kind of important for the whole story so it needed to start somehow xD  
Btw, the rating my go up with future chapters.

* * *

Laxus was training in the forest near Magnolia.  
He noticed that his lightning powers were different for about three months already. And that really bothers him.  
He couldn't explain why his magic felt so different, like it would get out of control, every time he uses it. On top of that his magic was connected to his emotions for these three months. And that was more than dangerous if you're a Fairy Tail mage.  
Laxus didn't do any job for one and a half month. For the first time in his life he was afraid of his magic. He heard that some mage's lost their mind, because their magic power was too high.  
If he loses control over his powers, he loses his mind.

After some hours of training he decided to go back to the guild.  
Inside it was like always – loud and cheerful.  
He spotted his grandfather at the bar and walked towards him and sat beside him on a barstool.  
"You haven't done a job for more than one month", Makarov said.  
At first, Laxus didn't reply to this comment. He ordered a beer. As he took a sip of his beer he decided to answer.  
"Not your problem Gramps."  
"You've never been more than one month at the guild, since you became an S-Class mage."  
"Am I not allowed to take some pause of missions?"  
These halfhearted answers made the master suspicious. It wasn't his grandson like he knows him.  
"What's the real matter?"  
Laxus didn't answer for a while. He knows he could trust his grandfather and master, but he don't want to bother him. He looked straight forward when he finally answers, but checked first, if anyone could hear him. Since no one paid attention to their conversation, he looked from the corner of his eyes to his grandfather.  
"My lightning magic gets out of control for some time now."  
Makarov looked quite shocked at his grandson. Did he really said, that he wasn't able to control his magic properly anymore?  
"Why didn't you told me earlier?"  
"Didn't want to bother you." Laxus now looked straight at his grandfather.  
Makarov was lost in his thoughts. He remembered when _she _wrote him letters. But since more than twenty years he didn't received any letter from her.  
In one of her letters she explains how to deal with lightning properly and if he really inherits her power, he has to learn how to neutralize it within his body.  
Now, that Makarov thinks about that, he never told Laxus that fact. He thought the lightning powers came from the lacrima Ivan implanted in his son.  
But what if he really inherits lightning magic from his mother? That would be a whole different situation, because she was able to handle negative and positive lightning.  
As far as Makarov knows, his grandson was able to use positively charged lightnings.  
The other question is, if Laxus know about it. Makarov snapped out of his thoughts when Laxus asked him something unexpected.  
"This problem… It's related to my mother, right… Gramps?"  
Makarov sighed than thought how to put it in words. He avoided to answer questions about _her_.  
"It was the stupidest idea of your father to implant the dragon lacrima in you. But now I understand why he chose a lightning one."  
"My mother was a lightning mage, right?"  
"So you know?"  
"It was just a guess and logic explanation to me."  
"The power from the lacrima interferes with your natural power. You use positively charged lightning – that's the power of the dragon lacrima. But it seems that your natural lightning form is also positively charged. That's more than dangerous and can kill you. Only way to avoid it is to learn how to produce negatively charged lightning that neutralizes the increasing power within your body", his grandfather explained to Laxus.  
"It's that easy?"  
"No. You can't learn it by yourself. Lightning mage's who are able to use negatively and positively charged lightning's are extremely rare. To be exact, I just know one mage that is able to change freely the charge of lightning."  
"You mean…"  
"Your mother. The Tiger of Fairy Tail."


	3. The Tiger of Fairy Tail

Author's Note: I like this chapter ^^ Because SHE finally appears. Yeah, I love my own OC xD

* * *

"_Your mother. The Tiger of Fairy Tail."_

"What do you mean, Gramps?" Now anger started to rise. As much as he was shocked he felt also anger.  
"Leticia Medici. She is the Tiger of Fairy Tail. Her lightning abilities were the most powerful in Fiore, because of her ability to changing the charge of it freely."  
Macao and Wakaba turned to the guild master when they heard the name, then looked at each other. After Tenrou Island disappeared and with it also the core members, Leticia came back soon.  
Although she didn't had intentions to become again an active member, she supported Fairy Tail as much as she could. The guild mark was still on her arm.  
"Is she dead?"  
"I don't know."  
"Do you know where she is now?" Makarov tried to remember. In one of her letters she mentioned where she will be living. Even if she don't live there anymore it could help to find her.  
"She lives in Lily Town, if she didn't move somewhere else. It's last place she told me."  
Laxus now knows where he has to start searching her. But what will he do, when he finds her?  
"So what are you going to do, Laxus?" , his grandfather asked.  
"I've got to ask her for help… but before I go, tell me about her. And gramps, don't try to avoid it."  
Makarov sighed defeated. Now he really couldn't avoid it anymore.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"As much as needed to find her."  
"Well, where do I start? You know that she has the same hair color as yours and also the eyes. She possess lightning magic. If she didn't get rid of it, she still has the Fairy Tail mark. It's on her right arm, the color is orange, like her eyes. Leticia is really kind-hearted and cheerful. But she also can become really angry – like Mirajane. Yes, you could compare your mother to her."  
"So a she-devil", Laxus concluded. Makarov smiled.  
"No… a Tiger."

* * *

Since the talk with his grandfather three days passed. Now Laxus was in Lily Town and didn't have any idea where to start. First of all, he would look for a hotel where he could stay.

As he walked through the town he thought about possibilities what could happen, when he finds her.  
Should he tell her who he is? Or should he just ask for her help and leave after she told him how to handle the problem.  
Even if just three days passed he felt the affection of it. It was hard to control his magic.

He stopped in his thoughts as a little girl ran against him and fell to the ground. She looked up to him with tearful eyes. He kneed down to her and helped her up. That's when he saw a group of boys running towards him and the girl.  
"There is she!", one of the boys shouted.  
Laxus quickly realized what was going on. The girl did ran away from the group and tried to hide.  
Before he could say or do anything a green lighting shot down between the group and the girl.  
"Don't even dare touching her! She didn't do anything to you", a voice called out. Now some people on the street looked interested to this scene, but also moved to the sides. They knew who shot the lightning.  
"Are you crazy old hag?!", a boy shouted.  
"Old hag, hm? Only because you're the son of the mayor it doesn't mean you can insult people. Got it? And it also doesn't mean you can bully people." As she mentioned the bullying she looked down to the girl. The girl tugged on Laxus coat and he didn't mind it in this situation, but he was confused. Why the people made space for this woman?  
"Just because you're the Tiger doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"  
"You think so? Well, I am the reason no mage or thief threats this town! Because there are afraid of me!" She sounds extremely arrogant, but something of this behavior reminds Laxus of his own past self.  
The group of the boys turned around and walked away, they didn'T had any chance to argue with her. That's when the woman turned around.  
Long blond hair, orange eyes, lightning magic. The boy called her 'Tiger'.  
Laxus now realized who she was.  
Her eyes locked with his and then widened in shock.  
"Laxus…", she whispered.


	4. Why did you leave?

Author's Note: Sorry but I was ill the last week and couldn't finish this chapter. Besides that I have to learn for my exams, so I don't have so much time to write. Please just be patient and wait for the next chapter^^

* * *

_Her eyes locked with his and then widened in shock.  
"Laxus…", she whispered._

Leticia never imagined meeting him ever again. She visited Fairy Tail often after the Tenrou Island incident, but after she heard that the Island appeared again and the members came back, she decided to stop visiting the guild.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the little girl came to her and took her hand.  
"Are you okay, Auntie Leti?", she asked worried. Leticia looked down to her and smiled.  
"Yeah. I'm fine, Stella."  
"Auntie Leti, this man helped me earlier." The little girl, Stella, pointed at Laxus.  
"Really? Well then, come with us. I think you were looking for someone, maybe I can help you?"  
Leticia exactly knew that Laxus was searching her. That means Makarov told him.  
Laxus was cought off-guard. He didn't expect to find her so easily.

"Mister? What's your name?" Stella asked, while the three were walking to Leticia's home.  
"Laxus Dreyar."  
"Laxus-san, is Auntie Leti right, that you were searching someone?"  
"Yeah, and I think I found this someone."  
"So you were looking for me?", Leticia interrupted.  
"Yes, it's about the lightning thing." Leticia's eyes narrowed.  
"So that old man didn't told you how to control it?!" She was furious. Even if she decided not to meet Laxus, she still cares. He's still her son.  
Her thoughts wandered to Porlyusica. Even she didn't do anything? That doesn't seem right.  
Before she left Fairy Tail, she visited Porlyusica and explained everything.

After a while they arrived at Leticia's home.  
"Stella, can you please leave me with Laxus?" Stella nodded and went to another room.  
Leticia went to the dining room, Laxus followed. They sat down at the table.  
"Before I get mad, do you have any questions you want to ask me?", Leticia asked her son.  
"There's just one question. But that can wait for now." Leticia shook her head.  
"No, it can't. I think I know what you want to ask. But to be sure… Ask." Laxus sighed.  
"Why did you leave?" Leticia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was the question she feared to most. Would he understand her motives?  
"I… Well that's kind of hard to explain. I'm not sure if you would understand, because it's really selfish.  
I left, because I was afraid of being a mother. I was too young to be a mother. Besides that… I wanted a real family. Ivan and I had an affair and it ends with me being pregnant. When Porlyusica told me that, I wasn't able to kill my own baby. After you were born I was afraid to stay to long around you. I never had a mother, I was raised by my father and Fairy Tail. I didn't know how to be a mother. But in the end I felt guilty. Guilty, because I already started to feel like a mother.  
Laxus… I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for leaving you, but it was the best for me at that time." At that point Leticia already cried and let all her guilt out.  
Laxus sighed and looked at her with pity. He can't be mad at her, if her guilt eats her up.  
"It's okay. I won't judge you. I just wanted to hear the answer."  
Leticia wiped away her tears.  
"I don't expect you to call me mother or anything. But… Just that you know. You can always ask me for help, because I care what happens to you." Then she suddenly smiled.  
"And that's why I will teach you something that none other mage is able to do, besides me of course."  
Laxus grinned. Maybe he wouldn't call her mom, not so soon, but he will let her be part of his life.


	5. Conversation

Author's Note: I rewrote this chapter a few times. Just couldn't find the right words… But now I'm happy with it.

* * *

Leticia and Laxus talked until it started to get dark outside.  
That was also until the little girl, Stella, came into the dining room.  
"Leticia, I'm getting hungry", she said. Leticia smiled at her and went to the kitchen to make something to eat.  
Stella went to the chair where Leticia sat some seconds ago and sat down herself.  
"Are you Auntie Leti's son?", she asked. Laxus was surprised.  
"Yes, I am. And who are you?"  
"I am Stella. Leticia takes care of me." She smiled.  
"Why does she do that? I mean, don't you have parents?" The smile on Stella's face disappeared and she looked slightly away.  
"Auntie Leti took me with her when my parents died. Our house burned down and I had no-one here. First it was said, I stay here as long as someone from my family will come to Lily Town and take care of me. But after three months no-one came. So I stayed with her and started to call her Auntie Leti."  
She surprised him by that, but he still don't understood why she was bullied.  
"Why do the boys earlier in town chased after you?" Stella chewed on her lip, but then decided to answer.  
"They don't like me. Or better said, there are afraid of me. That's why they bully me, they want me to think, that they're stronger than me." Leticia came back to the dining room.  
"That's one reason. Another one is that you live with me. The mayor doesn't like me, but that's not my problem. He knows, when I leave the town will be again a target for thief's." Laxus chuckled.  
He just knows his mother for some hours, but felt like he knew her his whole life. It was a strange feeling, but not unpleasant.

After dinner the three of them sat together in the living room and talked. It was a peaceful conversation until Makarov was mentioned.  
"So that old man didn't tell you anything. He could've killed you that way. Damn, when I visit the guild next time, he will hear something from me. By the way, why the hell he didn't told you anything about that?!" Again, Leticia was in a bad mood and Stella backed away. She knew how dangerous it was, when Leticia was angry.  
"Calm down", Laxus told her.  
"Gramps didn't thought about the possibility that I inherited your magic." Leticia was confused.  
"What do you mean?", she asked curious. Stella was also interested. She knew that he's a thunder mage.  
"My dad implanted a dragon lacrima in me, because I became quickly ill in my childhood. So I get the abilities of a dragon slayer. It was a thunder dragon lacrima." If Leticia was mad at Makarov, she was ready to kill Ivan.  
"That bastard did what?! I will kill him. Wherever he is, I'm gonna kill him!", she yelled. Both, Laxus and Stella, didn't know how to calm her down. So they waited. After another few curses and some thunders shots later she calmed down.  
"He knew it was possible that you inherited my magic type. He knew what to do. Okay, I will explain this as easy as possible.  
Thunder magic is rare in comparison to other elemental magic types. And it's not said, if one parent is a thunder magic user the child will be able to learn it. But in my family there was at least one thunder mage in each generation. Well it seems you're not an exception.  
Even if it was an honor to be a thunder mage in my family, it wasn't pleasant. We got very quick ill. We didn't know why it was so. I was sometimes so sick, I didn't want to get out of bed, just sleep all the day or just die. So I tried to find a cure.  
I found and old book, probably from the time of Zeref, I really don't know. There was a text about thunder magic and the solution for the problem.  
Most of thunder users learn just on type of thunder, positive or negative. This was the main problem, because your body is charged positive or negative this way. But that is dangerous, so you get sick all the time. To solve this problem you've got to learn the opposite charge of your lightning to neutralize it within your body. Or you can risk a heart attack in the future.  
Since you're here, I assume you want to learn the opposite charge of your lightning."  
It was a more detailed explanation of what Laxus' grandfather told him. Stella beamed at the thought of Laxus staying here for longer. She liked him from the moment she knew who he was.  
"Is it that dangerous?", Laxus asked to be sure.  
"Well, there was only one person in the family who died from this magic. But it was connected with a heart disease, so I don't think you could count it. Just tell me one more thing. Since the time you got the lacrima did you get ill, more often than usual I mean", Leticia asked. She wanted to know the effect of a dragon lacrima, since it could be useful knowledge.  
"Not more often than other kids in my age. But since some months it gets worse again."  
Leticia took a book from the bookshelf and her notepad. She wrote down the fact about the dragon lacrima, opened the book on a specific site and just inserts the note there.  
"Well, it's already late. Stella you've got school tomorrow so go to bed. You've already been long enough awake."  
"But…", Stella started to argue, but got interrupted by Leticia.  
"No! Got to bed! You can talk with Laxus tomorrow. Now go to sleep." The girl pouted, but went to her room.  
"The guest room is the second door on the right. I've got to wash the dishes. We start to train tomorrow. And I hope you find some time for Stella also. She likes you and that's rare."  
Laxus just nodded, he even doesn't think to argue with her about it.  
He would give her the chance to make up the time they lost.


	6. Training: Step 1

Author's Note: I hope you're not disappointed about the training… And sorry for the waiting, but I don't want to give you some crap to read.

* * *

When Laxus woke up on the next Stella was already out to school. Leticia was in the kitchen and read a book.

"Good morning", she greeted when her son entered the room.  
"Good morning", he mumbled and went straight to the coffee machine.  
"When do we begin with the training?"  
"After you ate breakfast", Leticia answered.

After breakfast Leticia and Laxus went outside the house.  
"First step of your training will be meditation." Laxus raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't give me that look. It's not just simple meditation.  
While meditating you have to be completely calm.  
When you are completely calm, you have to slowly release your magic energy. But not through thunder! You have to let the natural energy flow out of your body.  
You have to drown your magic to the minimum, until it's nearly zero."  
"Wait, what?!" Laxus was confused. Why should he minimize his magic to the minimum?  
"It's the first step! That's how I learnt it. It will work like a filter.  
The magic energy that's in your body, not the magic core, will run low this way. You will meditate until all this magic energy is out of your body. After that, we can't allow to let it build up again.  
So we will go on to step two. But for now, just do what I said. Meditate!"

Laxus obeyed. But it was harder than he thought. He heard everything and it made him crazy. All the noises were annoying. It annoyed him already when he hears most of the things, because he has heightened senses as a dragon slayer. But now that he just concentrated on nothing, he heard everything.

While Laxus tried to relax Leticia was already in a calm state. It was a daily routine for her to meditate. She let her magic flow around her.  
Today she couldn't calm down like always. She felt the tenseness of Laxus. She opened her eyes and observed him for a little while.  
Of course Leticia noticed he couldn't relax like he should. She sighed in defeat.  
"Fade everything out, Laxus. Everything around you doesn't matter. Wherever you're thoughts wander, let them wander. Don't try to hold a thought, just let it pass. Nothing matters now. Just… relax", she said in a calm tone.

As Laxus listened to the voice of his mother he tried to relax.  
He came to her and asked for her help. She was helping him, she explained him a way to control his magic. So the only thing he could do was listening to her and following her explanations.  
Laxus tried again. He tried to fade everything out.  
And it starts to fade away. The noises became lower, the smell of the flowers in the garden weakens and the feeling of the light breeze became somehow distant.  
It was like his soul would slowly leave his body. The only thing he felt was his magic within him.

Leticia smiled. She could sense that his senses became dull. He couldn't hear, smell or feel anything.  
And that was what she expected.  
Now he had to let his magic flow out of his body. Not difficult at first, but the more flow out the more it is difficult to minimize it to nearly zero. The body wants to protect itself and stops the magic flow.  
The difficultness of this type of meditation was to overcome this self-protection.  
_He has to outsmart his own body._

Laxus now started to let the magic flow. First around him, then he started to let go of his magic. He could feel the loss of his powers.

* * *

Later on the afternoon Stella came back from school. When she realized that no-one is inside the house she went to the garden.  
The girl tip-toed to Leticia, because she didn't want to make any noise and startle the concentration of Laxus.  
She tapped Leticia on the shoulder. The woman turned to her and smiled.  
"How is he doing?" Stella whispered.  
"Good. For now." Leticia replied.  
Stella looked to Laxus, then she sat down beside the blonde woman and started herself to meditate.  
Leticia looked at her questioningly.  
"What? I've didn't done that for a while now!" the girl hissed.  
Leticia turned away and started to meditate again.

* * *

Late afternoon Leticia opened her eyes and saw that the sun begun to go down. She tapped Stella on her shoulder. When the girl opened her eyes, Leticia motioned her to follow.

Inside the house Leticia walked in the kitchen, Stella followed her.  
"How much energy does he have?" the girl asked.  
"I don't know. But it seems he has a lot. It will take some time to filter this magic out of his body. It could have been avoided, if Makarov had thought about it.  
What do you think if we make dinner together?"  
Stella smiled and nodded. She loved to cook with Leticia.

* * *

Later, Laxus came into the kitchen. He looked exhausted.  
Stella and Leticia served the dinner.  
"So, how was the first day of training?" the little girl asked.  
"Exhausting. I feel like I fought some powerful opponents. Will it be every day like it?"  
"Yes. That's the purpose of the meditation. You have to do it every day so the magic can build up again. You can just allow the energy to fill up your magic core."  
Laxus didn't imagine that it would be that complicated.

After dinner Laxus hadn't the energy to stay up for long, so he went back to his room.  
Lying in his bed he thought about the training. He didn't expect to train in several steps. And even if he understood what his mother explained about the magical power, he couldn't imagine how it works.  
He knows about the so-called "magic container" where the own magic is stored inside himself. Leticia referred to it as the "magic core". He also knows about the second origin, which he also uses if it's necessary. So why does some of the energy build up in his cells? It didn't make sense!  
But this wasn't important for the moment. He had to concentrate on this training and do what his mother told him.


	7. Training: Step 2

Author's Note: Yeah, I know. It passed already some time since the last update. And I don't even have an excuse… I just don't felt like writing this chapter, yet.  
First it was writer's block… Then I was lazy…

I know it's not much. But it's difficult… I would like to write so much, but it doesn't fit in the story.

* * *

Several weeks passed since Laxus started the training. He didn't know if it was just his imagination or it was a real feeling. Whatever it was, he felt better. At least he didn't feel so tired anymore.

But that was not the only change. His relationship with his mother got better each day. They talked much and got closer.  
Just once she nearly killed him out of anger.

_"Then there was the Fantasia…"  
"That old man still do it?"  
"Yeah, he still has fun with that. But that's not the point. I, like already told, was… How should I put it. Well, I wanted to become the master."  
Leticia's eyes narrowed.  
"So?"  
"I set up a battle. The battle of Fairy Tail. Guild members versus guild members."  
Laxus couldn't look anymore at her. He was ashamed of himself.  
"So you mean family against family?"  
He nodded. No response came from his mother. Than he heard lightning cracking.  
He looked at her and saw that she was trying to control herself.  
"You… your own family? How… Why?" She tried to calm down, but it was difficult.  
Leticia treasured Fairy Tail as family. So she would fight everyone who harm her family.  
But right now it was her son. Her own son tried to harm her family, but wasn't he more important than the guild?  
The lightning died down._

Still, Laxus wasn't sure if she was able to shot a lightning at him back then.

As he walked through the dining room to the kitchen, he stopped when he saw that the table was already covered.  
Eggs, bacon, everything someone wants for breakfast.

Suddenly Leticia appeared behind him.  
"Stella made breakfast… that means… Stella!" she yelled.  
Right then the little girl popped out of the kitchen.  
"Good morning. Breakfast is ready."

At the table Leticia watched Stella intensively.  
Laxus looked between them, curious. What is going on?  
"What do you want?" His mother asked the girl.  
"Nothing. I just wanted to be nice and made breakfast."  
"Liar."  
Now Laxus understood. Basically Stella was just nice if she needed something or wants something.  
She was just like every other normal child.  
"Ok ok, I give up. Yes I want something."  
"What?"  
"I want to visit Fairy Tail. I wanna see why you love this guild."  
It doesn't only surprised Leticia, but Laxus too. Then Leticia smiled.  
"All right. Once we finish the training we'll go to Fairy Tail."  
Stella smiled happily. Every time she wanted to ask about visiting the guild, she was afraid Leticia says no. But now, that Laxus was here, she felt that it turn out good, the answer would be yes.

Done with the breakfast, Leticia went with Laxus outside, while Stella would clear the table.

Leticia stood across from Laxus.  
"Your magical energy seems to be alright now. Do you feel any better?"  
"Kind of… I'm not so tired anymore."  
"That's good. We can start with the second step of the training. It is basically just a test. And then you head for the third step.  
Now that you're magical energy is where it should be, you are able to control it again. Before you can neutralize it, you need to know what electric charge your lightning has.  
Since I am a lightning mage too, it will be much easier to find out."  
"How did you find out what charge your lightning has?"  
"Do you like thunderstorms?" Leticia smirked.  
Laxus frowned. Did his mother just implied that she went out in a thunderstorm and let herself be hit by a lightning?  
"I know what you're thinking. And yes, I let myself get hit by a thunderbolt. Was an odd feeling. I felt a bit powered up afterwards. And much better. That's how I proved that my theory about neutralization was right."  
"You're crazy, did anyone tell you that?"  
"Tons of people, but I don't care. It's just how I am. And now I am able to save your life."  
Before he could say anything, she already started to build up energy. Leticia stepped some foot away.  
"Shoot a thunderbolt at me. This way I'll be able to tell which charge your lightning has."  
"She's really crazy" he murmured, but did as she said so.  
Right when he thought the thunderbolt would hit her, she blocked it with her own lightning.  
Then her lightning died down.  
"Why am I not surprised that your lightning has a negative charge?"  
"What was your charge at the beginning?"  
"Negative."  
"Here you have the answer for your question." She smiled at his answer.

"So what now?"  
"Now? You'll be training to produce positive lightning. This will include working with Stella."  
"Why?"  
"You'll realize when you start training."  
"When do I start?"  
"Now."


	8. Training: Step 3

Author's Note: Finally I managed to include some Stella/Laxus scenes. (Not in a romantic way of course. She's 11 years old.)  
And sorry if my English is a bit crappy. It's just my first attempt to write a longer story in English and my vocabulary isn't that big… So I've got lots of repetitions…

* * *

Stella already heard what Leticia said. Right when she said 'now' she activated her magic.  
A magic circle appeared right under Laxus' feets and he fell to his knees.  
He looked shocked in Stella's direction.

"Right now, Stella uses her magical pressure to hold your magic down. Though she is filtering. She will just allow you to create positive charged lightning.  
It can take days, weeks, months, maybe even years. But this is the most effective way of learning it.  
She won't stop until you succeed or get tired from the training." Leticia explained to her son.

She knew that Stella has a great magic, but don't know how to use it. It is also training for her.  
Still, this wasn't even the girls full power. And that was impressive, because Laxus was strong and has strong magical power. But the girl let him fall to his knees like he would be just a kid.  
Leticia smiled at Stella who returned it.

"How am I supposed to do it?"  
"I-ma-gi-na-tion." was Stella's answer as she emphasizes every syllable. She knew the methods of Leticia well. And right now she was in full control and she felt, that she could crush Laxus to the ground if she uses full power.  
"What?" he asked confused.  
"You have to imagine it in your mind. The first step is to create the positive charge in your head. And then you try to form it through your magic."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"No. Well you could always hope I run out of magic, but that won't happen so soon."  
She was over-confident and Stella knew it herself. But to get Laxus to really try fighting her magic by produce positive charged lightning she has to act cocky. Even if it wasn't her usual style and she just doesn't felt right.

Laxus didn't say anything anymore. If he wanted to succeed, he had to follow the instructions.  
And it would be a shame if he would lose against Stella. For Mavis' sake, that girl was eleven years old!

He tried to do what she said. Imagine how he creates positive charged lightning. He felt like the magical energy, butright at the moment where he want to release it, the energy was pushed back.  
Stella didn't allow it to form lightning.  
He tried again… and again. But every time Stella pushed his energy back.  
He got a little tired of that. It felt like a fight and right now this girl was winning.

Then he rethought about the 'imagine' part. And it hit him.

Laxus changed his position and sat now cross-legged on the ground. He started to blend out everything: noises, scents, and feeling. Just everything.  
Now he started to concentrate, he tried to remember how it looked like when his mother used the positive charged lightning. How it felt like.  
Once he clearly remembered the feeling he started to imagine how it would be like, when he would use it.  
He imagined how he produces the positive charged lightning.  
And then he started to gather his magical energy.  
The feeling was positive. He didn't felt Stella's magic pushing against his energy.  
So he let it out and created lightning.  
Slowly he let the surroundings again into his mind.  
The noises. He heard the cracking of the lightning.  
The feeling. The light breeze on his skin.  
And finally he re-opened his eyes and saw Stella and his mother smiling.  
He realized that it took him way longer than he felt.  
It felt for him like it was just some moments, maybe about five minutes.  
But he had to realize that the sun already is about to go down and the sky has a light shade of pink and orange.

"Great job", Leticia said. Stella gave him thumbs up and grinned.  
"Nice job. But I have to admit it was tough to hold your magic down."  
"Let's get inside. I already made dinner."  
Right in that moment Laxus' and Stella's stomach's growled and all three laughed.

At the dining table the three talked about everything and nothing. Like a family.  
And realization hit Laxus. This could be his real family. Of course Fairy Tail was his family; he spent his whole life in this guild.  
But this was different. He sat here with his mother at one table, talking and laughing and he felt really relaxed.  
And Stella, she was kind of like a little sister. He hadn't much time to get to know her, his training was absorbing all of it. But he would let her in his life, if she wished for.  
"What are you thinking about?" Leticia suddenly asked and brought him back to reality.  
"About family. Fairy Tail is my family. But there is also another I have now. And I'm sitting right here with them. You and Stella."  
She smiled at his answer. And also Stella was happy.  
"Soo…", she began, "I can call you O-nii-san now?" Both Leticia and Laxus laughed and he agreed.

Why not? He found a family he deep in his heart longed for.  
It wasn't perfect, but it was enough for him.

* * *

Author's Note:  Yeah, second A/N on this chapter, but I have to say it. This story is gonna end soon. I won't lie to you. Laxus practically absolved his training so I don't have much to say anymore.  
Anyway, a continuation to that is haunting my imagination.  
It's basically an alternative timeline to the Grand Magic Games. Leticia and Stella will appear and change some… things. So you wanna read something like that?

Oh, btw, don't you think this chapter ending is a bit cheesy? I kind of have the feeling it is…

Oh and don't worry, Stella is not overpowered. I will explain her magic on the next chapter.


End file.
